Jenna Cassidy
Name: Jenna Cassidy Gender: Female Age: 15 1/2 Grade: 10th School: Bathurst High Homeroom: Ms. Gussie's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: The Hellbirds, not much else. Appearance: First to notice Jenna's pointed nose would get decked in a minute, and her mousy brown hair has been hacked off majorly to that of a boyish length with longer bangs and red streaks. She is by no means any dainter in figure than a man in a prom dress, her shoulder and calf muscle definition making her look completely inappropriate for any real beauty pageant. Despite this, the girl has a rather interesting caboose, that if anyone noticed under her baggy cargo capris they would be castrated. She's developed in the chest, just not much, and Jenna prefers to emphasize her toned stomach and pierced bellybutton more often than any other body part. When dressing, she's practical, more to the point, a little more obsessive than the average tomboy with a set wardrobe of mid-drifts and cargo pants, and one pair of shoes she found at a swap meet. Biography: Jenna was smart, once upon a time, and her parents would tell you as they opened up the photo album that she could have gone somewhere in her life. She was the little girl in school with the pig-tails and the obvious parent chosen dresses that were almost always pink. Jenna was the always smiling, expressive child who had picture upon picture on her parent's refrigerator. Noting that life was fun, and that she could live it carefree was what had made her the happy youngin' that her parents would turn the pages to see over and over again for the long gone memory. For Jenna, the change meant no more teasing, no more laughing at her. But the type of change she was looking for was not to fit in to the group she had grown to disdain for their lack of compassion. She hated them, and fought with her parents, with the knowledge that they were what had formed her into the giggling bullymagnet. Her growing apathy for all the was education and boundaries left Jenna wanting to find something more to her existance than staying under the radar of her taunting peers. In other words, she wanted to fit in with the more rebellious type. First it was piercings, and just a loner attitude that she hoped others would follow in order to associate with her. Generally misguided, this pushed her farther into solitude as school went on. Most of her piercings were later taken out, save for the bellybutton. Then there was Alex and the Hellbirds. What could be more perfect? It was a family not to be messed with, they fought with you always, and you were respected by all the group if you just followed along. These people didn't make fun of her, they didn't taunt her for what she wore at the time. She looked the part to them, and all she needed was to tough it out, prove to them she could climb their ranks. She joined the Hellbirds in an effort to separate herself from the stereotypical teenager, only in fact turning herself into just another stereotype: the ne'er do well. Her attitude has been in use since she was 13, so she's had a lot of practice in the insult and sarcastic department, not thinking twice before spitting a comment out here or there to whoever she thought was deserving (which tended to be anyone not in Hellbirds). Her physique, however, developed in the harsh fights she experienced when she joined the gang, and her desire to become more useful in a fight overpowered her. With many of the members in the gang, including the leader, being of the male gender, Jenna has become quite the vulgar female in order to be kept in the circle. Advantages: Desensitized by a fair amount of violence and has some experience fighting. Disadvantages: Not a leader, she spends a lot of time following orders of Alex. She may not be able to step up enough to make an impact. Number: Female Student No. 27 --- Designated Weapon: Dartboard (No Darts) Conclusions: Well, perhaps G27 and B66 can get together and have a nice game of darts! Jenna may be able to hold her own in a fight, but just how loyal to Alex Stevens IS she? Would she be willing to fight, even die for him? I have a feeling that Miss Cassidy's loyalties are going to be tried harshly in the SOTF ACT, and I also have the feeling that she's not going to make very good decisions concerning those loyalties. The above biography is as written by Leo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Stephanie Crew '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Jenna. In order from first to finish. The Distant Past *Jenna Cassidy Pre-Game: *How Many Ways Can You Define The Word "Cow"? *Bank On This, Bitch *Down The Stairs Your Ride Awaits (lost, but fragments) *Skipping Class Version II: *Bullseye *Outside the School *In the Darkest of Times *From Dust till Dawn Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jenna Cassidy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students